The Broken Moon and The Weeping Sea
by EternityBound
Summary: A complex tale of unexpected love. Born out of the aftermath of the devastating war, two unlikely souls find comfort from the sorrow and loneliness. This is also my first fanfic ever and I would be honored if you could give this story a shot. : Happy Reading Rated M for violence, and perhaps sexual content later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys, this will be my first attempt ever at writing a fanfic. Therefore, any reviews and comments will be helpful. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Well, here goes...**

**The Broken Moon and The Weeping Sea:  
**

Chapter 1: Aftermath

The war against Gaea had finally ended. There was carnage everywhere. Bodies strewn left and right, the ground piled high by corpses. Percy Jackson, now 18 years old was kneeling on his knees clutching the lifeless bodies of his comrades. There was Nico, and there Apollo struck down by Gaea herself. He looked around, grim in victory as his thoughts focused on Annabeth. His Annabeth, beautiful, intelligent, angelic Annabeth. Where was she? Right now, she was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Annabeth!," Yelled Percy. No Response.

"Annabeth, where are you?" Still there was only silence as the sad faces of Grover, Juniper, Jason and Piper surrounded Percy and enveloped him in a huge hug. Tears streaming down his face, Grover finally broke the news to Percy. "Perce, I'm so sorry, Annabeth died fighting Gaea." There was a moment of silence as unbearable sorrow contorted Percy's handsome face. Nose scrunched in sadness, his eyes pouring a river on the ground, Percy bore his sadness with heroic strength. Up in Olympus, a single goddess peered down upon Percy with a mutual sadness: Artemis.

Her beautiful silver eyes brimming with tears for her lost brother and Percy's loss. Ever since she had met him, she had begun to see men in a new way. Shocked by Percy's chivalry and strength, Artemis began to create a soft spot for her favorite camper. And now, seeing him in all this pain combined with the loss of her brother, Artemis could bear it no longer and vanished in a silver shower of light.

Percy cursed at the sky, "O Gods, why, why, why, why!" "How could you do this to me?" "This victory is nothing without Annabeth!" With that he drew his trusty sword and prepared to stab it into his life's blood. Time slowed down as the remaining campers looked on in horror...

_Continued next chapter..._

_(Please tell me if you guys want me to continue writing. Still not sure if I'm cut out for this.)_

Thank you for reading guys. Wish me luck. :)

Am now taking requests for pairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

Percy cursed at the sky, "O Gods, why, why, why, why!" "How could you do this to me?" "This victory is nothing without Annabeth!" With that he drew his trusty sword and prepared to stab it into his life's blood. Time slowed down as the remaining campers looked on in horror...

Chapter 2: The Island

The knife hovered over Percy's heart. Ten Olympians looked down from heaven, captivated by this spectacle. Zeus, his electric blue eyes clouded with a foreign uncertainty, Poseidon, his Sea Green eyes shifting like the waves. Percy's mouth opened to utter a few last words, "Goodbye my friends, live long and live well, do not grieve for my love is waiting for me." With that, the knife began to descend. Suddenly, there was an immense crack of thunder as a silver light exploded around Percy. Everyone was blinded by this intense light and by the time this glow diminished, Percy was already gone.

_Two Days Later ~_

Percy awoke to a startling sight. Artemis, clad in an angelic silver robe was tending to a flower garden. Nature bloomed all around her as the lush green trees and blooming carnations only added to her already ungodly beauty. "Wait. Artemis. Beautiful? No, I love Annabeth," thought Percy. However, the splendor before him was too great to ignore. Though Percy hated to admit it, and in spite of her initial distaste for him, Percy had grown to admire the goddess for her strength, beauty and independence. But now, taking a closer look at her, Percy immediately detected something wrong. Her radiant glow had tracings of red and her beautiful face was streaming with tears.

Slowly walking over to her, captivated by both her beauty and her intense sadness, Percy tentatively asked, "Lady Artemis, what's wrong?" Silence reigned for what seemed the longest time as Artemis's lifeless eyes glazed over Percy's and focused. "Percy, my...my...my brother, he's dead," said Artemis. With that, she flung her fragile body over Percy's and drew him close. It seemed as if she was attempting to absorb Percy's warmth to comfort her in her sadness. Tears welled up in Percy's eyes as mortal and immortal, goddess and demigod wept together for friends and lovers lost.

After weeping for about half an hour, Artemis grabbed Percy's hand and with unmatchable grace, wiped off her wet face and glided to her feet. Pulled along by her momentum, focusing only on the feeling her hand in his and mourning the death of Annabeth, Percy hardly even noticed the lush surroundings around him. As he looked around, the sea was evident on all sides. The crashing of the waves reverberated in his mind as Percy felt the push and pull of the tide.

Suddenly, Artemis stopped and Percy awoke from his dream. They were at the top of an impossibly immense cliff, sharp, deadly rocks jutting out of the ocean below. Artemis faced Percy and separated her luscious lips as her silky voice began to sing.

_Why, am I here all alone,_

_You, have lost your way home,_

_I, will always wait for you,_

_Because we are the inseparable two._

"That was the song I always sang whenever I needed some time alone or had any problems I couldn't deal with. Whenever I needed a break from the world, from my duties, from the pressure, Apollo would come and we would just sit here singing this song," whispered Artemis. "Now, Apollo is gone, and you..." Artemis's voice threatened to break. "Are you going to leave me alone Percy?"

"My lady Artemis..., I don't know what to say..." replied Percy. Emotions raged inside Percy as he longed both to die and join Annabeth and also comfort Artemis. However, this was an impossible choice to make.

Reading his mind, Artemis replied, "Then I will give you two choices..." "First, you can jump from this cliff and end your promising life, letting death take away everything you can and would accomplish in the future. You would harm all those who love you and add to the grief already drowning your friends. And also...you would hurt me..." "And second, you could live, honoring Annabeth, living every day as if it was your last and doing your best to improve this ugly yet beautiful world we live in, and perhaps even finding love." Artemis's own mind was in a state of agony as she awaited Percy's decision. Recently, she had grown very attached to Percy for his strength, honor, and goodness of heart. Seeing him in the state he was, she longed only to hold him and heal his broken heart.

"I need a minute to think..." uttered Percy. With that he disappeared into the forest. Seeing him leave, Artemis already felt that she knew which route he would choose. With that, she turned to the sea and stared at the empty horizon. Finally, after what seemed an endless amount of time staring at the sea, Artemis heard the movement of Percy's body behind her. She turned around and her eyes connected with his sea green orbs. With tears in his eyes, and tightened fists, Percy had finally come to his decision. His deep eyes, peered through her soul and she already knew what he would choose before he even opened his mouth. What had happened inside that forest to make him change his mind?

_Continued in Chapter 3_


End file.
